Stuck With You
by Love'Joy1990
Summary: Bonnie cannot stand no more of Damon and his games, Damon cannot get enough of driving Bonnie crazy, but what happens when they are stuck in his room together!
1. Payback

**AN:** Hi Everyone, hope you're having a great summer or school year! This is my first FanFic, my 1st BAMON fanfic, I hope you will like it and it's not a oneshot, so enjoy and let me know what you think about in a review, Thank You!

Oh Yeah, I do not own any of the charaters from the TVD, If I did, Well You know ;)

"DAMON!" Bonnie yelled coming into the boarding house, where Damon and Stefan Salvatore live.

"Bonnie, just leave it alone, ignore him, we know how he is, he's a dick," Caroline said to her, trying to calm her best friend/sister down.

"No! He knew he was wrong for doing that. He knew I would get riled up, well he's right, and now it's pay back time," Bonnie was furious to the bone, and the way the house was stering you can tell her powers were boiling by the minute.

"Bonnie lets go, leave him alone. He just wants to get a rise out of you. Hey, let's go get some breakefest and then we can hang out at the mall, we can go shopping for the new school year and also go to the spa, how 'bout that?" Caroline asked to get her out of the house.

"We can do all those great ideas, after I kick his ass, or just set it on FIRE!" Bonnie was this close to doing it without even acknowledging him first.

"Bonnie, Caroline what are you two doing over here early in the morning... what happen?" Stefan sighed coming down the stairs with his pajama pants on with no shirt, just nice firm muscles and abs.

_'Damn he looks so good in the morning,'_ Caroline and Bonnie thought as they watched him come down the stair case, almost forgetting the reason why they was there. '_Hmm, maybe it was a good thing we came over this morning, who would not want to wake up next to that, I know I would,'_ Caroline thought further, but she has to remember he just broke up with Elena.

When Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric saved Stefan and defeated Klaus, things had changed for the worst for him, he found out that Elena had been having an affair with Damon and gave up believing that they would ever find him and bring him back. But Elena didn't know that Caroline and Bonnie knew about their affair, and they were very upset that their friend would just give up on a relationship that was so pure like that. Stefan practically gave his life away to keep her from harm, he never cheated, never had wondering eyes, always stayed true to her. But what did she do, she claimed she loved him but once he is tooken away, she wants to fuck it all up fall into the older brother's arms and sleep with him, the one that was also in love with her. And once Stefan was returned back safely, she leaves Damon and runs back to Stefan and did not give a damn about his feelings. Stefan saw through Elena and now their relationship is over and he's still heartbroken but at the same time still going strong for his other friends that live here in this town.

Caroline and Bonnie feel sorry this had to happen to him, he such a great friend. Caroline basically wanted to curse and throw her across the room because she acted like she could get away with something like that, and once Stefan was back she just went willing to him and left poor Damon hanging, like a peice of toy she didn't want to play with anymore and something new came along. Bonnie was furious too, she wanted to confront Elena when she first found out but Caroline said to let it all blow up in her face, so they let it happen. Now life is sort of the same, the group, except for Elena, are still fighting evil, when it comes to keeping the town safe and going on with their ordinary lives, finishing high school, hanging out at the Grill, and just getting in touch with their supernatural beings.

"I'm here, because I am goanna kill your brother, and Caroline is here to try and stop me from doing something I'll regret, which I'm still trying to find out what so regretful about that, we would all sleep better at night-"

"Bonnie!"

"What... Care c'mon you know I'm right, he dosen't care for anybody but himself."

"I know, but let Stefan handel him, that's his brother. I don't want to be here when it's a beautiful day today, isn't Stefan," Caroline said smiling brightly at Stefan .

"Yes it is, wait, what did he do?" Stefan asked Bonnie, she was about to answer until

"What the hell is going on down here, can't a man get his beauty sleep before he decides to start his day," Damon said coming down the stairs with the same attire on as his brother and looking too damn delicious for is own good. Tall, sexy as sin, raven hair and sky crystal blue eyes to go perfectly with his pale skin and that famous smirk of his to top it off. He knew exactly what Bonnie was doing over here early this morning, he couldn't wait to see how mad she would get after what he did to her last night.

"Oh, you want to sleep for a long time, well I can make that happen in one minute, then we'll all be satisfied," Bonnie said with a smirk also.

"One minute, it takes you that long to kill me, and here I thought Stefan said you were learning and improving with your magic. I guess he was just being modest on your behalf, so knid of you Stefan," Damon said being sarcastic.

"Damon cut it out-" Stefan said warning Damon, but got cut off by Bonnie saying.

"You can kiss my ass Damon," Bonnie was furious.

"Oh, kinky now are we? Well Bonnie if all you wanted to do is play dirty with me, all you had to do was ask, I would have happly oblidged," Damon said smiling.

"I rest my case, Damon's a dick," Caroline said throwing up her hands.

"Damon what did you do to Bonnie, she would not have came over here if it was nothing," Stefan said trying to get to the point.

"Aw, she still would have, she knows she cannot stay away from me to long, isn't that right Bonnie-"

BAM! Bonnie slapped Damon with so much power it took him a second to come back to reality. Stefan and Caroline were shocked that Damon did not do anything to her, they were ready to hold him back if he tried anything. Bonnie was the only one he would let her get away with things like that, if it was anybody else he would rip their heads off and have no regret.

"Now what was that for?" Damon asked rubbing his left jaw.

"For being you," Bonnie said plainly, squinting her emerald eyes at him.

_'She so cute when she's mad,'_ Damon thought smirking looking her up and down. Bonnie was wearing black demin shorts that fitted firmly on her back side giving it a nice round shape, with a green halter top that actually show a little bit of cleavedge for his liking and the green 3" wedge hills made her legs look longer than her actual petite size. Her hair was chocolate brown, smooth back with a green headband in place and her long curls falling everywhere, bring out the glow in her face, her emerald green eyes and her soft pink glossed lips. Lips of which he would not mind feeling on his. Yes, Damon knew Bonnie was the most beautiful young woman he has ever met, even though everybody knew he only thought Elena the only beauty, she never had anything on Bonnie Bennette.

"Who else would I be, there's only one me and that's how it should stay," Damon smirked

"Cocky ass," Bonnie said.

"Okay that's enough, would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on," Stefan asked getting frustrated.

"Damon wrote two big words on Bonnie's front door in bloody red paint, for everyone to see it," Caroline said finally getting to the subject.

_Flashback_

_Caroline was driving over to Bonnie's house to check up on her and see if she wanted to hang out today, when she saw the big two words on her best friends front door. She parked so fast in the driveway and jumped out and speed to the door ringing the doorbell for Bonnie to hurry and open it._

_"Caroline what the hell, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked with a confuse face, she didn't even notice what was on her door._

_"Bonnie before you blow up anything, I need you to tkae a deep breath and look at your door," Caroline said stepping back a little._

_Bonnie turned to see two big bloody red words on her door that read WITCH BITCH. Bonnie was furious and Caroline could almost see steam coming out of her ears. "Bonnie remember what I said, take deep breathes and stay calm, we'll find who did this," she said coming close to her friend._

_"We don't have to find out who this, he left his damn initals on the bottom," and there they were D.S. with a sort of smirk/smiley face beside it._

_"You know that explaines it, he would be the one to do something like this. So tipical, so Damon."_

_"Ya got that right, let me see your phone," Bonnie said to Caroline_

_"Are you gonna call him?" She asked_

_"No, I'm gonna take pictures for proof, if he tries to deny the truth," Bonnie said taking the pics. After she was done with that she used her magic to clean her door of the mess and it was back to it's normal plain white._

_"I love it when you use your magic," Caroline said cheering and Bonnie doing it along with her. _

_"Okay now I will get ready and we are going to the boarding house,"Bonnie said running upsatairs._

_"Wait we're going over there right now, can't we wait till after breakefest," Caroiline started whining following Bonnie to her room._

_"Caroline didnt you feed before you came over here, by the way thank you for coming over here first, anybody could have came by and it would have been so embarrasing," Bonnie said smiling at her best friend._

_"Hey what are bff's for, and yes I did feed but i'm still hungry."_

_"We'll do that after I handel Damon," Bonnie said heading into her bathroom._

_End Flashback_

"You wrote witch bitch on her door, Damon what possessed you to do something that's dumb-"

"Stupid-"

"And just a plain Jack-ass," Bonnie finish off for them, giving Damon eveil glares.

"What, it was a harmless joke, nobody in this town would believe that's her, she's too much of a goody good too-shoes, and plus I was drunk I wasn't thinking straight," Damon said holding his hands up in surrender.

"When do you ever think straight, matter of fact, when do you ever think at all," Bonnie said.

"I think about you," Damon said in a husky voice coming closer to Bonnie, a little too close for her own liking.

"Casanova,"Bonnie mumbled

"Thank you very much, now what shall I call you?"

"Your worst nightmare," Bonnie said with her hands on her hips.

"No I like Jessica better," Everybody looked at him with confuse faces.

"Okay, lets calm down and settle this once and for all, Damon apologize to Bonnie, you souldn't have done that, Bonnie has done nothing but help us out since we came to this town, it took her a long time to trust us-"

"Trust us, when did she ever started trusting me, no you mean trust you. Little Witch doesn't trust too many people so be happy that you are not one of those people Saint Stefan," Damon said getting annoyed.

"Damon just apologize," Stefan sighed.

"Yes so we can go Bonnie, remember our day plan, we need to get to it," Caroline said.

"Yes Caroline we'll do it as soon as Damon apologises," Bonnie said staring smirkingly at Damon.

"We're not goanna get to it," Caroline sighed turning to Stefan. " Well since we're goanna be here for a while, wanna go get a blood bag and watch a movie?"

"Yeah, but lets watch it in my room, with them you could barely here anything else," Stefan said as they watch Damon and Bonnie argue about who knows what.

"Yeah, you're right, hey Bonnie I'm going to watch a movie with Stefan," Caroline said but knowing Bonnie didn't here one word she said.

"You are such a selfish ass," Bonnie yelled at Damon

"You're Miss Judgy," Damon said yelling back.

"Why are you still in Mistic Falls, there's nothing here for you."

Damon moved Bonnie so quickly to the nearest wall she only felt the wind flow through her, "Maybe there is, she is just playing hard to get," Damon said closing anymore distance that was between them and whisperd in her ear, "Bonnie why so tense, just relax and let me take control," he smiled smugly in her ear.

Bonnie was getting sick and tired of these games with him and use her magic to throw him to the wall across the room.


	2. Stuck

**AN: Thank you so much for giving my story a chance and reviewing, adding to favs and alerts, this really means the world to me and I'm glad you all like so here is the next chapter:**

**I do not own TVD or any of the charaters.**

(_Dam/Bon_)

"Aww dammit little witch, I was only joking around, you don't have to be so rough, unless that's what you want, then I'm all for it," Damon said rising off the floor smirking at Bonnie.

"I rather fuck myself than let you be inside me even for a second," Bonnie said disgusted with him.

"Can I atleast watch-," Damon didn't have time to finish

"Ugh, why do you have to be so nasty, why do have to be... you, why can't you just be nice for a day or atleast for a minute."

"Because it's boring and I don't want to be Stefan, I'm who I am, I like being the way I am with people, so they can tell which is the better one," he said smirking while walking back to her.

"You do know that you just said Stefan is the better one right?"

"Let me rephrase that, the better _looking _one."

"I rest my case," Bonnie said walking away from him.

"Wait, where are you going, we were just starting to have fun," he said walking after her.

"I'm ready to leave," she said picking up her messenger bag that she droped on the floor near the door when she came in.

"But why, don't you like me, I thought that was the reason you came over here, you didn't have to bring Barbie though," he said with arms folded.

"Where is Caroline anyway and Stefan," Bonnie asked looking around, she didn 't even noticed they left.

"Don't know, don't care, I'm glad they left, now it's just you and me," he said invading her space again.

(_Stef/Car_)

"So what movie do you want to watch, I think I have just about every movie there is in the world," Stefan said looking through his movie collection, so Caroline wouldn't have to see that he was a little nurvous to have another girl that wasn't Elena, in his room.

"Stefan you really need to get out more," Caroline said jokingly.

"Ha Ha real funny, but you know you can choose what ever movie you want to watch while I'll take a shower and change into something more decent," he was blushing.

_He so cute when he's nurvous around me, which I don't understand, we known each other for a while now. If he only new how nurvous I was to be around him anywhere, especially in his room. Wow his room is so big and wide, if I had a room like this there would be a whole lot of things I could do in here, it's so masculine, it's so like one of the best dorm rooms you would like to have if you went to harvard, it's just so... him. He has so many books, he practically has his own library and desk to write in his journal that he acts like I don't know about, I only know because Bonnie told me one time, atleast he has a flat screen TV and movies, he has nice clothes too, and to top it off a nice big king size bed, which I am sitting on right now. He could atleast open the curtains to let some sun-shine in, to let the room breathe._

"Caroline!" Stefan shouted

"Yes?" She asked coming back to reality.

"I asked if you needed anything before I go change?" He asked looking at her concerned.

"Um no, you go ahead and do what you have to do, I'll just select a movie we both would watch, and wait until you come back," Caroline said hopping off the bed and walking pass him to the tall dvd case.

"Alright, but you don't have to wait for me, but if that's the way you want it I won't be long," he said smiling at her walking into the bathroom.

Caroline could not stop blushing, she looked in the mirror to see that her cheeks were rosey red._ Oh my gosh, I have to stop feeling like this, he doesn't want anybody like me, I'm too girly for him, I'm probably not even his type, no I have to be someone like Elena if I want to be with him, Uuh why does she have to always get the good ones, and Damon does not count. Speaking of Damon I wonder if he's still alive if Bonnie hasn't killed him yet, haha. Now what movie should we watch, ooh Pride and Prejudice, Yay!_

(_Dam/Bon_)

"You know Damon you disgust me," Bonnie said in his face.

"We already establish that let's move on, your breath smell so minty, I wonder how it would taste inside my mouth, why don't we try that," Damon said nearing his face towards hers.

Bonnie slapped as hard as she could with alittle power in, but it only made his face turned to the right.

"Well now I know you just can't keep your hands off me, you just have to touch me somewhere don't you, but you won't let me touch you," he said whining with a playful pouty face.

"Cut it out Damon, I mean it, you try something like that on my door or any part of my house again, you will see the light of day, just not with that ring on your finger," She said with a smirk.

"You know your smirks are so sexy, you're catching up to me. I think you're spending way too much time with me, I'm sorry Bonnie I don't do clingy women."

"And I don't do perverted assholes."

"Ooh keep it coming judgey, ya turning me on."

"Forget this I'm going to find Caroline and we are out of here," Bonnie said going around Damon and towards the staircase. Damon beat her to the first three steps.

"Why don't we let Caroline and Stefan have thier fun time while we have ours in my room," he said grinning and wiggling his eye brows. " And plus I want to go back to my bed, I'm not ready to start the day yet."

"Go ahead nobody's not stopping you," Bonnie sighed with her right hand on her hip.

"But I want you in bed with me," he said pouting again.

"Damon, your helpless."

"I know I can't help it that I have the good-looking genes, of course they come from my mother," he was gloating.

"That's not- whatever," she said turning around to see if Caroline and Stefan were still downstairs before she checked upstairs, so her and Care can leave, to get away from _him._

"Now where are you going?" he said following her.

"To look for Caroline so we can leave"

"Why are you in such a rush to leave? Is there someone you're meeting at the Grill or something?"

"As of matter of fact, yes I am," Bonnie said smirking.

Damon didn't like the sound of that or the way she was smirking, when he said that her smirk was sexy, he meant it was sexy when it was for him not for anybody else. "And just who is this person we're meeting at the Grill?"

"Why Damon, is that jealousy I here in your voice," Bonnie said stopping in front of him and holding her left hand to her left ear.

"Hell no, it's pissed off you hear in my voice," Damon said getting upset.

"Aww Mr. Grumpy, you finally found out you can't have every woman," she said in a baby way.

"Yes, but I don't mind just having you for awhile, say like for ten or twenty years then we'll see where it goes from there, how about that," he was smiling in her face again.

"How about no, now if you'll excuse I need to find Care," she said trying to pass by.

"How about I take this and see if you can get it back from me," he took her bag so quick she hardly felt it and he went running up to his room.

"Quit playing dammit and give me my damn bag back," she hollard running to go get him.

(_Damon's room_)

"Ah, there's that spell book, now where is a spell to cast little ms. judgey to stay here with me," Damon said sitting on his bed while looking for a spell in the grimore.

"Damon give me back my damn stuff," Bonnie yelled coming into the room, she then paused to look around his room, since this is the first time she's been in it.

"No little witch, you need to learn how to share."

_Wow and here I thought his room would be dreadful, but this is... beautiful. His bedroom was larger than Stefan's. He has a flat screen T.V. high on the corner left side of his room right next to his private bathroom, a walkin closet on the opposite side of the room, a beautifully wood four porster king size bed with a all white bedspread, with two matching night-stands on each side. He had the curtains open to let the room light up without having a single light on, sunbeams were flowing in. To Bonnie this room was breathtaking. 'Hmm, and here I thought all this man wanted was darkness in his life, I guess it's true no matter who or what the perons is, you can't judge a book by it's cover,' she said in her head while still looking around his room, still can't believe this is __**his**__ room._

"Uh judgey, I'm over here, I know you're amaze about my room, and no you can't get one just like it, but I can share mine if you like," he smirked as he continued. "Now if you don't mind, shut the door so we can finish our conversation, that you was so anxiously to get away from."

"You're right I was so anxious to get away from you. I am not staying in here with you I'm here to get my things, find Caroline and leave. What are you doing with my grimore, put it back that's mine not yours," Bonnie said coming towards him.

"Ah calm down witch, I'll put it back when I'm done finding a spell I need," he said still looking through the grimore.

"A spell for what exactly, how to behave like a gentlemen or a spell on how to kill your self, well if that's the case there's no need for a spell all you have to do is either be a better man or just take off your ring and go to the window," she said giving him a face that's says duh.

"_or just take off your ring and blah blah blah_, No I'm looking for a spell to keep you with me now sit down, so I can concentrate."

Bonnie actually did what she was told and she sat right in front of him on the bed to watch as he search hard for silly spell that was not in her grimore. _'Ha a spell that will keep me trap with you, good luck with that buddy,' _she thought smirking and her arms folded. "You're never goanna find a silly spell like that in my book, you might as well try and handcuff me to your bed."

"I'll keep that in mind if I can't find- Ah ha there it is, luckily I know how to speak this language, living for a hundred and seventy years I have to know some other languages in this world," he said winking at her as she tried to get her grimore back from him.

"Damon give me back my grimore these spells are nothing to play with."

"I'm not playing, I'm serious you're staying here with me and that's final," he was actually serious. He quickly read the words while still fighting Bonnie off him, then he quickly recited the words out loud. He said it so fast you would have thought he was just talking a bunch of giverish. Then out of know where the door slams shut.

"Huh, what did you do, I told you not-,"she was cut by the house started shaking like they were having an earthquake. On instinct Damon pulled Bonnie under him and sheltered her if anything started to fall.

(_Stef/Car_)

"Well I'm clean, what are we watching?" Stefan asked smilling, coming out of his bathroom to see Carloine laying on his bed watching the movie, she looked so cute.

She was about to answer when they both felt the house started moving. "Stefan what's going on," She asked sitting up. Stefan was at her side in an instant sheltering her to make sure if anything like the roof for instance came crashing down on them she would be alright.

"Everything will be fine Care, it'll all be over soon, just keep calm, I'm right here I'm not going anywhere, just hang on to me." Stefan told her to keep her calm.

'_You don't have to tell me twice_,' Caroline tought as she hung to stefan as the house was still shaking.

(_Dam/Bon_)

"Damon, you ediot I told you not to mess with the spell, but you just had to do what you want," she yelled, she was still under him.

"To keep you here with me, yes, I did it and I don't care what you say. I always get what I want," he said looking down at her smirking.

Suddenly the house stopped shaking and everything was back to normal, nothing really crash down, its like the house never moved.

"See that wasn't so bad, now since we are already in this position lets have some fun, shall we."

Bonnie tried to push him off her but he was to strong. "Damon get off of me."

"Now why would I want to do that, I feel whole with you under me this way," he said smudering her.

"DAMON!" Bonnie mubbled

"Alright alright, sheesh don't get all worked, I'm just having fun, since you have to stay with me all day long," he said in a sing song voice, getting off her and laying next to her.

"Oh no, no no no it couldn't have worked, you're not a witch," she said getting off the bed and running to the door.

"Now do you really have to be a witch to say a spell if you know the language," he said raising on his shoulders, watching her trying to get out of his room.

"I guess not since we are both stuck in this room, thanks alot asshole," Bonnie said giving up and looking back at him.

"Hey, anytime," he said smirking and winking.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I hope it was a little longer this time. Agian thank you for adding my story to your favs and alerts, I promise to upgrade soon, please review, Thank you!**


	3. Four way

**AN: Hi everybody, I just want to say thank you for reading my story and I hope that I keep you interested with more to come. Sorry if I have anymistakes, it's good to let me know if there are things I need to correct, but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! I also have to thank Reighn Venhem 33704 for all your help, Thank You!**

**I do not own TVD or any of the charaters.**

(_Stef/Car_)

"Did it stop," Caroline mubbled under Stefan.

"Yes it did," he giggled.

"What so funny?" she looked up at him confused.

"You tickled me when you were mubbling under me."

"That's because you practically smothered me to deaf."

"I did not," he said looking down at her, she giggled at him becoming defensive.

Stefan cleared his throat, " Uh yeah I think everything is back to normal. We should probably go check up on Damon and Bonnie," he got off her and went to open the door.

"I hope Bonnie's okay, Damon had better protected her and not run off to save himself," Caroline said getting off the bed.

"Don't worry about that, he acts on protective instincts. He would make sure she was safe from harm, just like I did for you," he smiled at her.

"Alright, well lets go check up on them they're probably worried about us," she said walking to him.

Stefan turned around to open the door but couldn't budge it to open, "Yeah there's just one problem, I can't open my door," he was srtuggled to open the door.

"What do you mean you can't open it, is it stuck?" Caroline was starting to get worried all over again.

"No it's somehow locked from the outside," he gritted out.

"That's impossible."

"I know, could you call Bonnie and see if her and Damon can come and get us out?" he stopped trying to open the door and looked back to her.

"Sure," Caroline pulled out her touch screen phone and had Bonnie on speed dail.

(_Dam/Bon_)

"Why did you have to do that damn spell, matter of fact why did you have to mess with _my_ posessions, their not your property," Bonnie was fuming at him from the door.

"Awcalm down before you have a hissy fit, now that the spell has worked, what shall we do with our time together," Damon said getting off his bed and walking towards her.

"I don't know come up with a plan on how to kill you and get me OUT OF HERE!" she shouted, her phone started ringing in her back pocket of her shorts. "It's Caroline, oh good I hope they're okay."

(_Dam/Bon & Stef/Car_)

"Hello Caroline are you ok, how's Stefan?" Bonnie asked worried.

"I'm sure they're fine Bons, don't get so worked up," Damon sighed standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest, that still didn't have a shirt over his physique.

"Shhh, Caroline are you two hurt?"

"No we're fine, we're just stuck in Stefan's room, are you okay, do know what happen, because I sure as hell don't," Carloine said pacing Stefans floor, while Stefan was sitting on the front edge of the bed watching her.

"Yeah, dumbass right here did a trap spell to keep me in this room with him."

"Are you serious, he did this, OMG why am I not surprise," Caroline threw up her free hand in the air.

"What happen," Stefan asked getting on his own cell phone.

"I can here you Blondie, and tell my brother don't get all broody he already has to many lines on his forehead," Damon said into the phone, then his phone started ringing. "Why brother I was just talking about you," he smirked.

"Damon what did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Oh you know same ole, take Bonnies posessions, as she precisely put it, take out her spell book, find a spell to keep her with me and BOOM the house starts shaking, I, being the hero,protected her, the house stops shaking and the spell worked and now she is with me forever, mah ha ha ha-" Bonnie took his phone away from him.

"Stefan if I could have your permission to kill your brother, I would be so thankful and then I'll find away to set us free, then after all of that we can bury him outised in the back yard," she said all in one breathe while smirking in Dmaon's face.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'ma have to say no, but an aneurysm will do," he said smiling into the phone while Caroline was snikering in the background. Damon took his phone back

"Brother do not tempt the witch. So... you're stuck with blondie, don't worry the spell won't last that long, you'll be rid of her after twenty-four hours."

"What?" Bonnie asked, "What do you mean after twenty-four hours?"

"Yeah the spell will be broken after twenty-four hours, it said in the little fine print under the spell. See I know how to read, so what do you say to that little witch?" Damon smiled like he won victory.

"Oh my God, I have to be stuck in here with him for twenty-four hours, that's too long, anything can happen between those hours," Bonnie wined, she felt exhausted just being around him this long.

"Yes all those hours, so lets make something happen right now," he said towering over her and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gross, you two need to get a room," Caroline said disgusted on the phone. Bonnie almost forgot that she and Stefan were in the conversation with them.

"Duh Blondie, were already stuck in a room together, that's the whole point of the spell, did you not here one word I said before?" he said getting frustrated with the baby vamp.

"Damon shut-up, anyways guys I will try and see if I can breake the spell, _before _the twenty-four hours is up," Bonnie explained to them.

"Sorry Bonnie but there's no way you can breake it, I checked," Damon smirked, "Oh did I also mention, I'm a fast reader.

"Yeah, well what makes you think I believe you? Don't worry guys I will find it even if I have to try every spell in that damn book," she said glaring at him.

"No Bonnie you'll drain your powers and you'll get weak. Look I know you don't want to be in there with Damon, who could blame you-"

"I'm right here barbie, I can hear you loud and clear," Damon interupted.

"As I was saying, I rather you put up with jerk-face than be unconscious and I won't be there to help you," Caroline said reasoning with her.

"What makes you think I won't keep her safe, I did during the little earthquake we just had."

"WHICH WAS YOUR FAULT!" Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan yelled in union.

"Point is, I kept her safe from harm, now can we please finish up this little convo we got going oh here, so I can spend the rest of my precious time with my Bon Bon," he said all in Bonnie's face.

"Don't call me that and get out of my face," she pushed him away, "As much as I hate to say this but he's right, he did protect me from the little earthquake, I'll be fine Care."

"You sure?"

"Yes, be happy that you have Stefan with you," Bonnie said as Damon rolled his eyes.

Caroline looked over to Stefan as he did her, he smiled at her and she turned back to her phone to hide her blushing, "Uh yeah, you're right, I'm sorry we have to go through this today, we had plan for the whole day too," she pouted.

"I know, I should just listened to you and left him alone," Bonnie pouted too.

"Yes you should have, he he. We always have tomorrow to do it, which is Tuesday, six more days until a new school year starts," she sighed as so did the rest of them.

"Don't remind me, I already feel drained going to football practice everyday," Stefan said lying back on his bed covering his eyes with his free hand.

"You're still playing football, I thought you gave that up," Damon said surprised.

"Everytime I get ready to go to practice I tell where I'm going, so you won't worry."

"I never here you tell me that."

"That's because when I do tell you, you always say whatever either when you're getting your self something to eat or drink or walking out the house yourself," Stefan said lifting his hand off his eyes.

"Oh, well whatever," Damon said starting to pace his room because he was bored with this four-way phone conversation.

"OMG I forgot cheerleader practice this afternoon, crap what are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know, why are we on the cheer squad again?"

"So we can have some normalization in our lives Bunny Bon," Caroline said all cheerful.

"Aw blondie just said her first big word, congrats barbie, back to the subject, you two on the cheer squade is two thumbs up, although I could care less about baby vamp being on the squade I'll leave her for Stefan, but you sweet thing," Damon said pointing to Bonnie, "I definitely wouldn't mind seeing you in your little cheer uniform twisting and shouting raw raw," he said twisting his hips.

"Oh someone kill me now," Bonnie cried out.

"Not until I feed you my blood, that way you'll come back to me and we can be together forever, wait, what did she call you, Bunny Bon, is that your nickname? it's cute I think I'll start calling you that, but you'll always be my little witch," he said huskily walking up to her agian and looking deeply into her eyes. Bonnie actually got lost for a second in his mesmerizing icy blue eyes, '_damn him_,' she came back to reality when she heard her name being called by Caroline.

"Bonnie are you still there!"

"Huh what, yeah I I'm still here, what did you say?" Bonnie said turning away from Damon's smirk, knowing that he got her that time.

"I said I'm going to hang up and talk to you later, I'm a little tired, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes Blondie now hang up the phone, you too little brother," Damon was getting frustrated that they were taking too long to get off the phone. He didn't do the spell for nothing dammit, he is going to get his alone time with Bonnie, even if he had to smash both of their phones he buy them new ones later.

"I'm sure Care, you get your rest and I'll call you later."

'_Not if I could help it_,' Damon thought looking determined.

"Alright, bye Bunny Bon," Care said in a sing-song way.

"Stop calling me that he he, bye Care," Bonnie laughed as she hung up on her sister.

"Finally, now it's your turn brother, now I'ma explain it easily for you, all you have to do is push the off button, it's the red botton if you don't understand the word off," Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon don't do anything stupid, or you'll regret it," Stefan warned him.'

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it, huh, since you can't get anywhere near me."

"I didn't say it would be me kicking your ass, mah ha ha ha ha," Stefan was mocking him.

"Hey I'm the only that gets to do that," Damon said pouting.

"Whatever," was the last thing Stefan said before he hung up.

"Did you here what he said to me?" Damon asked looking over at Bonnie who was giggling, she was so pretty when she laughed.

"I guess you got told," she walked past him to the window.

When she whisk pass him, he got a whiff of her scent a mix of mango and fresh nature. It was so alluring, he just wanted to put his face in her hair and breathe it. Bonnie was someone you didn't mind waking up to in the morning, to see those emerald green eyes of hers and her body against yours, so smooth and soft. And lets not forget about that beautiful smile of hers, it almost makes you want to cry tears of true happiness. Who could not want anybody like Bonnie, only a dumb fuck would regect her. 'Luckily I'm not that dumb fuck anymore,' Damon thought as he walked behind her, not touching but just stand close to be near her '_and to get a good look of that ass in those shorts_,' Damon smiled wider.

"What do you want Damon," she asked then turned around fully to look up at him.

"Nothing, just happy that you're here with me. Now I'm off to take a shower, you're welcome to join me," he said walking to his bathroom, then turned back to her and held out his hand.

"I'll pass," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Suit yourself, but just know you can't stay away from me forever," he smirked closing the door.

All Bonnie did was look up and asked, "Why me?"

**AN: Well people that was chapter three I hope you enjoyed it! As always let me know what you thought of it, I'll take any kind of criticism. Thank you!**


	4. Why Me!

**AN: Hi, thanks for all your reviews and alerts again people. Sorry it took me so long to update but I hope you'll like this chapter it might be a slow one, but just bare with me, Thanks.**

**I Do Not Own TVD or any of the charaters.**

(_Stef/Car_)

"You know Stefan I knew you had a funny side, you just didn't show it a lot back then," Caroline said after Stefan hung up with his brother. She was sitting at the head of the bed against the headboard.

"Well that's because I really had no reason to show it, I was just trying to keep the town safe at that time," Stefan said starting the movie over sitting beside her.

"Yes I understand that but there's always time for work and time for fun," she said in a singsong voice, reasoning with him.

"Yeah you're right, I actually haven't been that way with Damon in a very long time, it was fun," he said looking back on old times before Katherine came into their lives.

"You should stay like that it suits you," Caroline smiled at him. She was happy seeing him all relaxed and laid-back. Ever since the first day she saw him, she always thought that he was georgous, something different from what she seen her whole life. But she knew if anybody new came to this town and was a male and their age, going to their school; she already knew once Elena saw him it was a done deal. _Elena always gets the guy, woopie_. All her life she felt like one of Elena's shadows, of course Bonnie was the other one. Every young guy that lived in Mistic Falls wanted her and would practically fight over her, literally. '_Elena just has to have a man all the time, and I just knew once she found out who he was and what he's all about she was hooked and so was he. And to think I thought this relationship was gonna last, aw well too bad, she fucked up, she looses_,' she thought smirking like she won victory '_you can't always have your way Elena, you can't have your cake and eat it too_.'

"Caroline," Stefan called her, bringing her back to reality.

"Yes?"

"You zoned out again, am I that boring," he chuckled.

"No, no you not, I'm glad I'm here with you I rather be stuck in here with you than your brother or your brother _and_ Bonnie. No offense I love my girl but when it comes to her and Damond, I rather be else where. Luckily it's with you," she said all cheery like.

"Thanks, I'd say the exact same for you," Stefan smiled, oh how she loved that smile, so pure and so true. "between you and me I think they both love to banter every chance they get, espeacially Damond, he loves to see her get all riled and fired up. It actually brings life to him, because if she's not around he'll get bored easily even with the women he brings home sometimes."

"Wow, I knew it," Caroline said snapping her fingers.

"Knew what," Stefan asked confused.

"That Damond likes Bonnie, that's why he did the spell," realization just now came to Caroline, "that's why he painted on her door, to get her riled up and come over here and start an argument with her, drive her crazy-"

"Takes her bag because he knew she would never go anywhere without her grimoire and find the spell to trap her with him," Stefan finished for her, realizing the situation too.

"Yeah, and you know he knew that we would go some where else while they did thier usual banter and leave them alone. You know for someone whose a jerk he sure is smart in his plans, sometimes."

"That he is," he chuckled, " For two people who always argue all the time, you'll think it's a lot of pent-up sex frustraion in them."

"Well they have twenty-four hours to release it. You think they'll do it?" She asked while they both thought of it, and then in union they said, "Nah."

"Ready to watch the movie?" Stefan asked.

"Yep, Bonnie and I _love_ the Pride and Prejudice." she smiled.

"Me too, and I can even say Damond likes it even though he won't admit it, such a stubborn ass," he sighed.

"So true."

(_Dam/Bon_)

Coming out of his Bathroom with his nice naked silm muscular physique, Damon smiled and walked back in his room and saw Bonnie was actually asleep on the right-side of his bed, so what did he do, he went to go stand right in front of her all nude and proud. Of course her head was turned away from him. Instead of waking her, he just stood there and watch her breathe calmly. '_God she's georgous, breathtakingly beautiful. Seriously why did I not see her before, oh that's right because I was too stupid being in love with two women who looked exactly the same and what did they do for me, played with my emotions and lead me on with the fasinations of them wanting me and only me. I mean really I show them my compassion and graditude and what do I get, nothing but pittiness and made a fool of. Well not anymore, I don't want to even think of the word love for any woman only for my mother, myself and yeah even good ole Stefan. But for now I will indulge myself with this fine witch, who might I say is already in my bed, and I didn't have to lift a finger, Damond you rascale you_," he said all in his head whlie satnding there grinning hard. '_Now I have to findout how to wake the sleeping beauty up. Well, in the fairytale books it always says to wake a princess up with a kiss, so get ready to feel a true kiss little witch,_' he leaned towards her.

And as if she felt him near her she said with her eyes still closed and her head still turned the other way, "Don't even think about you demon, get away from me."

"Well maybe you should get off my bed then," he said with his hands on his hips.

"Why because it's your possession, well you touched mine, so I can touch yours" she said with her eyes still closed but turned her head towards him so he can see the smirk she was giving him.

"Well if all you wanted to do is touch my possession, go right on ahead," he smirked

"What," she asked then finally opened her eyes to see what he was talking about, "OH MY GOD DAMOND can you be anymore nauseating, go put some clothes on NOW!" she yelled scooting away from him.

"Hey missy you should learn how to apprieate a work of art, I mean it's no telling when you'll see something so amazing as this again in your lifetime," he said posing like a sculpture.

"I beg to differ, now if you please put some damn clothes on," she sighed scooting over to the middel of the bed.

"Alright alright, I'll put some on since you said please," he turned to walk in his walk-in closet, but not before Bonnie got a good look of his backside, " I knew you couldn't keep your eyes off me for too long, you like what you see," he asked shaking his butt, Bonnie threw a pillow at him but he dodged it going into his closet chuckling.

"I cannot stand you and I thought you thought the same about me, why did you trap me in here with you?"

"Because I'm bored and to believe it or not you're fun to hang with," he said being sarcastic while getting dressed.

"Why me, why must _I _go through this torture, what did I do to deserve this?" Bonnie cried out laying back down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey you weren't complaining when you were sleeping on my bed just now," he said coming out from the closet dressed in gray sweat pants and a black wife beater to look relaxed.

"That because the bed isn't annoying like you."

"You won't be saying that once I have you in there," he said stopping in front of the bed.

"Keep. Dreaming. Damond."

"I. Already. Am. Bonnie," mocking her while going back in his bathroom. He came back out with a bloodbag in his hand sipping on it as if it was a caprisun juice pack.

"Where did you get that?" Bonnie asked pushed up on her elbows.

"Out of the little fridgerator I had installed in there, you know for if I didn't want to go all the way to the basement to get one and for situations like this. Stefan has one also since he's off the animal cleanse," he said being his sarcastic self.

"Well I am happy that atleast you, Stefan and Caroline get to eat but what about little ole me?" she pouted.

"I swear humans are so difficult to please," he whined going back into the bathroom to get out a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich pack for her and a bottle of apple juice. "Here so you can stop complaining that you're starving," he gave her the things while sitting beside her.

"Thank you very much," she started eating the sandwhich, "Wait a minute, why do have food in your fridge if you only drink blood?"

"Because my lady friends might get hungry after we're done -"

"Do not finish that statement, I swear you are nauseating, but thanks, you could have just let me starve," she gave him a half smile.

"Sorry Bunny Bon-"

"Don't call me that-"

"But I'll need you to keep up your strenght for all I'll have instore for you today," he kept going as if he didn't hear her.

"And just what do you have instore for me, might I ask?" Bonnie said turning to the side to face him.

"Oh I have so much planed for us," he gave her a sinical smile, "Trust me little witch fun is my middle name."

"No phsycotic is your middle name."

"Yeah that too, anyways, I'm thinking of starting with a game of Truth or dare."

"What are we twelve years old? Alright, is it true that you're a crazed maniac," Bonnie asked being sarcastic.

"The best there is. You're not playing the game right, it goes I ask you if you want to do truth or dare, you pick one and then I'll either ask you a question or dare you to do something, now lets start over," he said being too into the game while Bonnie sighed, "I'll go first, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Bonnie said annoyed

"Is it true that you thougth that I was attractive when we first met," Damon asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes-"

"Ah ha, I knew it-" he said snapping his fingers before she cut him off.

"Until you opened that mouth of yours. My turn, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, that is a tricky question, truth or dare what shall I pick? I think I'll pick... Dare," he said smirking.

"Fine, I dare you to take off your ring and go stand in front of that window, don't worry I've seen you lit on fire before," Bonnie said smirking as well.

"Not goanna happen," he put his hand in her face, "Choose another dare, something I will actually do, play the game right _Bonnie_."

Bonnie sighed, "Alright fine, I dare you to... eat the rest of this peanut butter/jelly sandwhich," she said nodding her head.

"Are you serious! I don't eat human food anymore, didn't I tell you that was for my lady friends, and plus I didn't like peanut butter when I was human, I didn't like the taste of it and it also made your breathe stink," he said looking disgusted.

"Does it look like I give a damn, now eat the sandwhich," she gritted shoving the sandwhich in his face, while Damon gulped looking terified of it.

**AN: And I'ma stopping right there for now, I have to figure out more ideas so I will not loose any of you readers, now that I'm a fanfic writer too, I understand what the other writers go through. I hate writers block! But don't worry I am not going to give up on this story! RANTING TIME: For this seasons of TVD I have to say, I LOVE Ripper Stefan, did you see him Thursday night oh I love it. Caroline rocks, did you see when she kicked Damon's ass on the second or third episode ( I really can't remember) that's my girl! and I am also proud of her mother for standing by her side when her dad tortured her. They need to give our girl Bonnie some more scenes I mean come on I'm happy they brought her back on the third episode but since then she's been in and out you know, the directore's going to have to work on that! So anyways, please leave a review if you can, and if you have any ideas of what Bamon could do for the hours they have together and also for Steroline too, let me know I will be happy to read them, Thank you!**


	5. Author's Notes

**Hey guys, I know I was suppose to update soon, but I started having problems with my computer, my charger to my computer is dead now, and now my computer will not come on anymore, does anybody know where I can get another charger for my computer, that would be so helpful for me! But do not worry people I will be updating before this year is over, and I've already thought of a new story for Steroline fans!**

**For Steroline, I thought about doing a remaking of the movie: "Life As We Know It," OMG I love that movie and I can just see Caroline playing the of Holly Berenson and Stefan playing the role of Eric Messer. This story first of all is all human no supernatural for this story so bare with me people. Of Course I'm goanna have my Bamon in the story too, they'll be playing there best friends, Peter and Alison Novac, and instead of having one baby they'll have twins a boy and girl, Oh I am loving this idea!**

**But like I said people bare with me I need more ideas for my first fic and I will be planning the Steroline fanfic and I will hopefully update before December. As always thank you for sticking with my story and alerting it and adding it to your favs, Hugs & Kisses to you!**


	6. Getting to know you part: 1

**AN: Hi Everybody! I know, I know it's been forever and it's my fault, no excuses here. Well I'm back for one more time this year for 2011, I don't know If I want to update on this story again before the new year, but please excuse my grammar and misspelled words, I do not have a beta reader right now and if anyone knows a good one let me know in the review or you can send it to me on my PM. But Finally here is Chapter 5, enjoy the reading, R&R and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**I Do Not Own any of the charaters, only L.J. Smith and CW.**

(_Dam/Bon_)

"Come on Damon just eat the sandwich already, so we can get on with the game that I'm getting bored of," Bonnie whined.

"Stop your whining witch, I'ma eat it just give me time-"

"Damon!"

"Alright, alright keep your shorts on, unless you want to take them off then hey I'm all game for that," he said smiling and wiggling his brows.

"Damon if you don't eat the fucking sandwich, I'ma stuff it down your throat," Bonnie gritted out.

"Fine, sheesh all I was saying was you could get comfortable," he suggested taking the sandwich out of her hand. He gulped as he looked inside the sandwich and saw the gooey peanut-butter and strawberry and just knew he was going to hate this, '_That witch owes me big time for this,_' he thought as he finally ate the food. Bonnie started laughing at the distaste on his face, he act like he was eating dirt. She was laughing so hard that she fell back on the bed and her legs were kicking in the air. Damon did not like this one bit. "Stop laughing witch, that dare was diabolical," he said jumping off the bed, wiping his mouth with his arm, and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth to get rid of the nasty taste.

Bonnie was still giggling when she said, "Yeah, which is why it so hilarious, and here I thought you could never make me laugh."

"Well I guess I proved you wrong," he said with full of toothpastes in his mouth.

"What was that," Bonnie asked trying to play him just to see if he would come out and tells her what he said with toothpaste all around his mouth.

And he did, "I said I guess proved you wrong," he repeated with his right hand on his hip and the toothbrush in the other. Bonnie was having a good time, watching Damon make a fool of himself. '_Wow, I haven't laughed this good in a long time, not since all this supernatural stuff started two years ago and especially since my Grams died_,' she said calming down from all the giggling.

"Alright it's my turn, truth or dare darlin'?" Damon said in his southern gentlemen voice while coming out of the bathroom and strutting back to the bed.

She sighed, "Fine I choose dare."

"Now we're talking," he was getting excited, rubbing his hands together, trying to think of what he wanted Bonnie's dare to be. "Let's see what should be my dare for you? Should I have you give me a massage, sing me a song, dance for me or better yet dance on my pole-"

"What pole?" she asked shocked, then Damon reached over to his night stand for a remote and pushed a button for the installed stripper pole to come down from the ceiling in the middle of his bedroom, right in front of his bed.

"I'm not going to even ask for an explanation about that," Bonnie pointed to the pole.

"Ooh I know what you can do for me," he said grinning hard.

"And what is that?"

"Kiss Me," he said getting in her face, all up in her space.

"Hell No!" Bonnie turned her face away from his.

"Ah ah ah, now now Bunny Bon you chose dare and I picked it, now it's time to pay up," Damon said in a sing-song voice.

"Damon I'm not going to kiss you, so pick another dare," she said folding her arms.

"No I chose this dare and you are going to do it, now kiss me," he said firmly, leaning into her.

"Ooh somebody's getting annoyed already."

"Ugh yeah, because that other somebody doesn't want to play right, all she wants to do is be the fun police," he mocked her back.

"I am not the fun police, and to prove you wrong I'll do the damn dare. I will kiss Damon Fucking Salvatore," Bonnie yelled.

"Oh finally!" Damon throws his hands in the air.

"On now don't think this is going to be a French kiss, because it isn't, it's only gonna be a kiss on the cheek," Bonnie replied.

"Okay whatever," he said getting ready for his kiss '_That's what you think, witch.'_

"Only one kiss Damon," she reminded him, holding up one finger in his face.

"I got it Bonnie, now stop stalling and give me that kiss," Damon said with his eyes closed.

"Fine here's your kiss," Bonnie leaned towards Damon to kiss him on the cheek, but as she was nearing he turned the tables on her to make her lips aim to his. As soon as their lips met Damon held her tight until he was on top of her to make sure she wouldn't escape.

"DAMON!"

(_Stef/Car_)

"Oh that movie was beautiful and the most romantic movie ever," Caroline said wiping her tears with the tissue that Stefan gave her. When the movie had ended, Stefan found Caroline teary eyed and all he wanted to do was hold her close but instead he gave her the tissue box and got alittle closer to rub her back.

"Jane Austin was a brilliant writer; she knew what romance was all about when she wrote Pride and Prejudice. Did I tell you I love this movie?"

Stefan chuckled, "Yes Caroline, you and Bonnie. I also said that Damon and I also like it too."

"Yeah, but a guy like Damon would never admit something like that," Caroline said looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"A guy like Damon never admits much of anything, well not since we turned. Before we became vampires, before Katherine, we were very close, I guess you can say we were thick as thieves, two peas in a pod," Stefan said smiling, while remembering old times with him and Damon. They really were thick as thieves; they always had each other backs, never letting each other down. Giuseppe was always so uptight with them, all he wanted them to do is work, read, and grow to be the best gentlemen of their high society. Stefan knew that he and Damon had read every book that was in this house. Whatever Giuseppe had them read, Stefan would make sure he read it twice, just to make his father happy and proud. Damon on the other hand, would do whatever his father asked him to do but wouldn't care much if he made him happy or proud; Giuseppe and Damon never really much got along, Damon's favorite was their mother Anastasia. Stefan never really got to know his mother because she died when he was just ten months old.

After Damon's work or lesson was done he would wait for Stefan to finish with his, so they could enjoy the rest of their day, playing football, flirting with girls, they would even help out with the help (**do not forget people, they were young when slavery was still going on in the nineteenth century**), unlike their father, they did not like the whole slavery situation or people just being races, in their minds it was a waste of time. Damon and Stefan were always there for each other, if one of them got in trouble the other would take up for him.

"So how was it like living with Damon back then," Caroline asked curiously, turning her towards him on the bed.

"Well like I said, before we turned into vamps or even before Katherine; we were very close, unstoppable. Damon was my best friend, I always looked up to him. Me and him would do almost everything together, even when we had fights we would always make up because we couldn't stay away from each other that long, we would apologize and make up before the end of the day," Stefan said smiling, he hadn't smile like that in a long time and Caroline noticed.

"So Damon was a whole different person from what he is now?" she asked, looking amazed.

"Yeah he was, even though Damon puts up this bad boy swagger, inside he still hurting from all the pain that people had caused him from all these years, it made him turn into a cold hearted man, and sadly I was one of them," Stefan said feeling down again because Damon thought his brother let him down.

"And here I thought he's always been this way, how were parents towards Damon?"

"Damon and Giuseppe, our father, didn't really get along, they only tolerated each other. Now mother was another situation-"

"What, was she wicked to Damon?" Caroline asked worried.

"No, she was the total opposite, she was Damon's angel, our mother was the only true woman that loved Damon and also me," Stefan pointed to himself with a big smile, making Caroline laugh. "But Damon knew her well than I because she died when I was just ten months old. When Damon and I was young, he would always remind me that she loved both of us the same. From what I heard from my father also was that mother and Damon were very close, even though father wanted Damon to start learning how to be a man at the age of five, mother told that there will be time to learn how to be a man; right now just learn to be a kid, be kind and respectful to others no matter who they are."

"Well Stefan the way you talk about your mother, it sounds like you known her all your life, she sounds very beautiful. I wish she would have been there for you and Damon more, that you would have gotten to know your mother yourself," she said rubbing his shoulder, his muscle should. '_God he is built!'_

"I wish I had too, I'm just glad she was here for Damon for a while to let him know that someone does care for him," Stefan said.

"And then you came along," Care said all cheery.

"Huh?"

"Your mother gave birth to you and ever since you were born you and Damon were inseparable."

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said believing her.

"I know I'm right," she winked at him

Stefan couldn't but laugh whole heartily. "You know Caroline you never let anybody feel down. Ever since I known you, you've always had a positive spirit."

"I like being positive, being negative is a waste of time, and if I worry all the time I'll start to get wrinkles on my forehead and a girl like me doesn't need that."

Stefan thought that Caroline was picking on him like Damon does so he asked, "Are you trying to say that I worry too much or something?"

"No, I was just saying that everybody knows life is short, so why worry when you could live. What is the one thing you have always wanted to do in your life?"

"Well ... I don't know, I guess to be bold and to do anything or say anything and be carefree," Stefan sighed.

"Well Stefan I can't see why you can't start now," Caroline said giving him a bright smile. "So what would you want to do when we are finally release from the trap spell?"

"Get payback from Damon," Stefan answered with a wicked smile.

"Pinky promise," Caroline asked holding out her pinky for him to take in his own.

"Pinky promise, that's if Bonnie didn't kill him already," he said and they both nodded.

(_Dam/Bon_)

SMACK!

"Ah damn witch, what was that for, we were only kissing, "Damon said jumping back on his side of the bed and rubbing his left cheek. "I dare you to kiss me."

"On the cheek, that's where I was aiming for," Bonnie said huffing.

"But I wanted it on the lips," Damon pouted folding his arms.

"Huh, you're such a big baby, you dared me to kiss you, you didn't say where, so that means I had the right to kiss you wherever I wanted to," she said putting her hair back in place.

"Fine judgey have it your way, even you got to admit it was a damn good kiss though," he said being smugly.

"Whatever just do not touch me with your lips again."

"Okay Bunny Bon, whatever you say," Damon said wrapping her in a squeezing hug.

"Huh, Damon! What did I say?"

"What? You said not to touch you with my lips, really Bonnie you do not know what you're missing out on, even though you did get a taste of my lusciousness," he said nibbling on her ear before she pushed him away.

She was getting irritated with him, "Damon can you please be serious for a while and calm down."

"Fine, what do you want to do now?"

"How about we talk for a while and see where it goes from there, since we're stuck in here together until the next day," she said calmly.

"Bonnie that's boring, let's do something else," he whined.

"No because if we do anything else you want to do, I'm gonna end up killing you!" she yelled at him, while Damon leaned back.

"Talking's good, it's a good way to let out your feelings, it's a way to cleanse the soul."

"And here I wonder if you have anyone of those," she smirked at him.

"Anyways, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know how in the hell did you become this way, did this attitude come with the vampire form or something?"

"Something like that, it's actually a good thing because I felt so trap in my human form," he replied being sarcastic.

"No really," Bonnie was being sarcastic back at him.

"No not really, my human self was a whole other person," Damon said while laying back on his bed with his hands tucked behind his head.

"Really, well tell me about this whole other person," Bonnie asked while also getting comfortable herself.

**AN: And that is where I'm am going to stop, sorry! But I did keep my promise I said I was going to give you something before 2011 was offically in history. I want to thank everybody for having faith in me and wanting me to keep doing this story, thank you for all the favs and alerts and especially the reviews! Don't worry I will try to update some time in January, if next year is promised to us. Can't wait for all my fav shows to come back on and next year my life will turn around for the better. Hopefully I will have alot of imagination to come up with more stories and etc. Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR and be careful out there wherever you are, Thanks Again ;-)**


End file.
